Vuelve a mí
by Elenear28
Summary: El día en que escucho los latidos de su corazón es la última vez que escucho las voces. Porque me doy cuenta de que Finnick ha cumplido su promesa. Dejó una parte de él conmigo. Annie POV. Regalo de cumpleaños para Darkmatter Black.


**Vuelve a mí**

**.I.**

—Volveré antes de que notes que me he marchado- promete él mientras presiona sus labios contra mi sien. Restriego mi nariz contra su pecho y enjugo mis lágrimas en su camiseta, dejando manchas oscuras en su uniforme gris, el que usamos todos aquí en el Trece.

—¿Lo prometes?

Él me aparta con suavidad de su pecho y me contempla con sus ojos verde mar. La mirada que hace suspirar a hombres y mujeres dentro y fuera del Capitolio. Me sonríe, pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos.

—Lo prometo- me dice él y sé que me está mintiendo. Enrosco mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo sujeto, poniendo todo mi empeño en ello, aunque sé que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que lo alejen de mí.

Es lo que esta guerra nos hace a todos.

—¿Annie?- me dice Finnick mientras me toma de la barbilla.

Las lágrimas se deslizan silenciosas por mis mejillas y escucho los murmullos apresurados que se forman dentro de mi cabeza. Siento deseos de gritar para acallar las voces. Me tapo los oídos mientras continúo llorando. No quiero que se marche… no quiero…

Finnick me envuelve los hombros con uno de sus musculosos brazos y luego se inclina hacia adelante y pasa su otro brazo bajo mis rodillas. Me carga como si fuera liviana como una pluma y se sienta en la cama de la habitación que nos han asignado, conmigo sobre su regazo.

Se siente extraño estar bajo tierra y no escuchar el sonido de las olas y percibir el aroma salino que rodea al Cuatro, pero no me quejo. Por primera vez podemos andar tomados de la mano. Por primera vez a nadie le importa que Finnick Odair esté con la Vencedora que perdió su cabeza en la Arena.

—Vamos a estar bien- promete él mientras apoya su frente sobre la mía. Empieza a cantarme suavemente al oído. Es una canción antigua, una vieja historia de marineros, sobre como el Mar se enamoró de la Luna.

Cuando lo escucho cantar, las voces dentro de mi cabeza guardan silencio. Dejo de ver el rostro de Dagán, con sus expresión sorprendida y su cuerpo yaciendo a dos metros de su cabeza, después de ser decapitado cuando los Juegos acababan de empezar. Dejo de ver los cuerpos flotando sobre el agua. Dejo de ver mis manos manchadas con su sangre.

Cierro los ojos y me regodeo en su aroma. El mar ha calado tan profundo en él que, para mí, sigue oliendo a agua salada y a algas. Es un aroma cálido que relaciono con mi hogar.

No puedo perderlo…

—Cuando sientas miedo, piensa en la Luna y el Mar. – susurra a mi oído cuando termina su canción.

—Pero ellos no pudieron estar nunca juntos- digo ahogando un sollozo.

—Te equivocas- dice el posando un dedo sobre mi nariz y dedicándome esa sonrisa que me pertenece solo a mí, la que marca sus hoyuelos- Aunque puede ser que al principio la Luna no amara al Mar con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía- explica él mientras recorre mi rostro desde la frente hasta la barbilla con sus largos dedos.- A veces algunas personas tienen el infortunio de no ser correspondidos- continúa haciendo una mueca-. Pero la Luna se conmovió por los intentos del Mar de alcanzarla cada noche, siempre haciendo crecer la marea, lanzando sus olas hacia arriba para intentar tocarla, así que como ella no podía bajar de su casa en el cielo, decidió regalarle al Mar todo el esplendor de su brillo durante siete noches. En esas noches, el Mar lucha con desesperación por alcanzar a la Luna en el cielo y ella le recompensa dejando caer su luz sobre sus aguas.

Aguardo, cuando Finnick acaba de contar su historia, la misma que cuenta la canción, porque no quiero pensar en el hecho de que es mayor el tiempo que la Luna y el Mar pasan separados que el que tienen juntos. Así que cierro los ojos e imito el silencio que se ha apoderado de mi esposo, hasta que el ríe despreocupadamente, con su humor habitual, y yo me relajo entre sus brazos.

—No te preocupes, Annie- dice él depositando un beso en mi frente. Yo también me esforzaré por volver a ti. Nunca te dejaré por completo.

Y me besa.

Me hundo por completo en las sensaciones y apenas si me doy cuenta de lo que sucede antes de que nos estemos vaciando el uno en el otro, desesperados por sentirnos por última vez antes de nuestra inminente separación.

Me quedo dormida entre sus brazos.

**.II.**

En este lugar sabes cuándo es de día y cuando de noche por la luz artificial, las bombillas blancas que se encienden para dar a entender que es hora de levantarse. En casa, despertaba cuando los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, aquí lo hago con un pitido y un destello blancuzco que me obliga a meter la muñeca en un aparato que tatúa mi itinerario en el interior de mi muñeca.

Sin embargo en el momento en que se encienden las luces esta mañana, mis manos se aferran instintivamente a los brazos de Finnick mientras reprimo un grito de angustia cuando recuerdo que hoy nos separaremos.

—¿Tienes que irte de inmediato?

Finnick frunce ligeramente el ceño y sé que la respuesta es afirmativa, pero él niega con la cabeza y me atrae hacia él para alinear nuestros cuerpos.

—Quédate un momento- susurro contra su piel mientras escucho como los murmullos en mi cabeza suben el volumen poco a poco.

—Todo el tiempo que quieras- dice él deslizando su nariz por el hueco de mi garganta.

—Y vuelve a mí- susurro mientras intento, sin éxito, no llorar.

—Lo haré- dice él- Nunca te abandonaré. Una parte de mí estará siempre contigo.

Y sus palabras resuenan en el interior de mi cabeza, acallando a las voces, pero dejando un sabor amargo en mi boca, como si lo que sus labios dicen ocultara un gran secreto.

—Me siento igual que la última vez que fuiste a los Juegos- digo con tristeza.- Como si solo tuvieras una oportunidad de volver a casa. Él me abraza con fuerza y yo me siento nerviosa, como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo.

—No- dice contundente- no será así. Esta vez tengo más de una oportunidad de volver.

—Vuelve a mí.

—Nunca te dejaré. Nada en el mundo podría mantenerme apartado de ti.

**.III.**

Lo veo subirse al aerodeslizador y es como si se llevara una parte de mí. Me besa largamente antes de despedirse por última vez, vestido con el uniforme de los soldados, tan parecido al de los Agentes de la Paz que hacen de nuestras vidas un infierno, exceptuando el hecho de que es negro.

—Vuelve a mí. – susurro mientras veo como el aerodeslizador toma altura y se lo lleva lejos.

_Vuelve a mí, vuelve a mí, vuelve a mí. _

**.IV.**

Han pasado ya tres días.

—Ya deben haber llegado al Dos- dice Johanna mientras lanza hacia arriba y atrapa en el aire un pequeño paquetito de gasa que desprende un fuerte aroma a pino. No le pregunto nada porque no estoy de humor para que su carácter explosivo me haga pasar un mal rato, así que guardo silencio, con los dientes apretados, mientras hago y deshago un nudo en un pedazo de cuerda, la terapia personal de Finnick.

_Vuelve a mí, vuelve a mí, vuelve a mí. _

Johanna apoya su mano sobre mi muñeca y yo doy un respingo.

—Te harás daño si sigues apretando esa cosa alrededor de tus dedos- dice señalando el nudo corredizo que, sin darme cuenta, he apretado alrededor de mi mano. Mis dedos lucen ligeramente morados. Johanna tira con gentileza de la cuerda y libera mi mano.

—Va a estar bien- dice ella-. Ha sobrevivido a cosas peores- dice mientras vuelve a arrojar su paquetito hacia el techo.

Asiento, aunque no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que me estoy perdiendo de algo importante. Sin Finnick para acallarlas, las voces vuelven… y con ellas, mi desesperación.

_Vuelve a mí, vuelve a mí, vuelve a mí. _

**.V.**

—Tienes que comer Annie- me dice Primrose Everdeen mientras empuja la bandeja de comida hacia mí.

—No tengo hambre.

—A Finnick no le gustaría que te mataras de hambre mientras él no está. – dice la pequeña chica mientras mastica las habichuelas que tenemos hoy en el menú. Además esto no está tan mal.

Observo las pequeñas esferas verdes y de repente siento unas intensas ganas de vomitar. Aparto la bandeja con la mano y miro hacia otro lado, esforzándome por respirar por la boca para que no llegue el desagradable aroma a mi nariz.

—¿Estás bien?- pregunta Primrose poniéndose de pie y colocando su pequeña mano sobre mi cara.

Es tan diminuta que ni siquiera siento deseos de apartarme de ella. Simplemente continúo respirando por la boca.

—Solo algo mareada- digo mientras apoyo los codos en la mesa y entierro mi rostro entre mis manos.

—Estás un poco verde. Deberíamos ir a la enfermería.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Ya se ha pasado. ¿Podemos salir de aquí? Primrose observa su plato, parcialmente lleno y hace una ligera mueca. Recuerdo que el Doce es uno de los distritos más pobres y siento algo de culpa por obligarla a dejar a medias su comida.

—Está bien. Yo también estoy preocupada por mi hermana– dice ella de todas formas- Vamos- murmura mientras me tiende su mano. La tomo, agradecida por tener alguien que puede comprender la ansiedad que siento yo.

**.VI. **

No nos dejan pasar mucho tiempo con Peeta Mellark, a pesar de que parece bastante inofensivo ahora que Katniss Everdeen se ha marchado.

Aun así, lo veo un par de veces. Siempre se muestra dulce y atento, a pesar de que tiene que repetirme varias veces las cosas porque tiendo a olvidarme que estoy hablando con él.

A Primrose no la dejan acercarse a él, les preocupa que le hagan daño para herir a Katniss.

Escucho las voces en mi cabeza subir de volumen y me cubro los oídos. Peeta no parece particularmente extrañado por mi comportamiento.

Me dejo caer en el suelo y cierro los ojos, concentrándome en el recuerdo de la voz de Finnick. Las voces resuenan en mi cabeza y me siento hundirme. Al poco tiempo, siento como Peeta Mellark se sienta a mi lado.

El ataque pasa, las voces se acallan y yo muevo mis manos.

Peeta no está mucho mejor que yo. Está pálido, tiene el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados.

Por algún motivo siento pena por él. Al menos yo tengo a Finnick. Le toco con timidez el hombro y espero a que se le pase también.

_Vuelve a mí. Vuelve a mí. Vuelve a mí. Vuelve a mí. _

**.VII. **

En una situación como la nuestra, la ausencia de noticias son buenas noticias. Por eso, cuando empiezan los murmullos a nuestro alrededor, Primrose, Johanna y yo nos apresuramos hacia la sala de reuniones.

Escuchamos voces desde adentro.

—… ha caído. Una de las vainas ha estallado. Murió antes de que los médicos pudieran llegar.

_Vuelve a mí. _

Entro, sin tocar, con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas y el corazón desbocado.

—¿Annie?- es Plutarch Heavensbee quien me habla. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que Primrose y Johanna han entrado también hasta que siento la pequeña maño de la primera envolviendo la mía.

—¿En dónde está Finnick? ¿Qué está pasando?

Plutarch niega con la cabeza y me mira con compasión. Estoy acostumbrada a que me vean de esa manera. Es el karma que arrastras cuando todos, salvo algunas excepciones, te consideran desquiciada.

—No pasa nada- promete Plutarch.

—Algo pasó con el escuadrón de Katniss- se adelanta Primrose y para ser tan pequeña, por un momento me parece temible- El rumor comenzó hace un rato, así que por favor, dinos que es lo que está pasando.

El rostro de Plutarch se ensombrece y por un momento temo lo peor.

—No ha sido Finnick, ni Katniss tampoco…- empieza a explicar, pero yo ya no le escucho. La cabeza me da vueltas. Las voces resuenan con fuerza y la habitación se desdibuja, como si la viera bajo el agua.

No ha sido Finnick, no ha sido Finnick.

_Vuelve a mí. Vuelve a mí. _

**.VIII.**

Cuando me despierto, no estoy en nuestra habitación y, por un momento, al ver el techo blanco sobre mi cabeza, creo que he regresado al Capitolio.

Suelto un grito y me agito en la cama. Me alivio un poco al darme cuenta de que no estoy atada. Pero eso no evita que las lágrimas se derramen por mi rostro.

Las voces no forman palabras esta vez, en su lugar lo que escucho es un zumbido agudo en el fondo de mi cabeza, como si tuviera una colmena viviendo debajo de mi cabello. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y uso mis uñas para intentar entrar en el interior de mi cabeza y sacarlas. Siento el dolor de los rasguños como un eco distante.

—Detente- ordena una voz y la reconozco como la de Johanna. Tiene el pelo corto muy sucio aún, pero me mira preocupada mientras sujeta mis muñecas. – Estás a salvo, no pasa nada.

A salvo. Estoy a salvo.

Primrose está sentada en una de las camas de la enfermería. Se retuerce las manos nerviosamente y mira hacia todas partes, como si esperara ver algo.

—¿Qué pasa?- pregunto, y mi voz sale demasiado aguda.

Primrose da un respingo, como si no se esperara que le hablara.

—Nada- dice, pero enrojece inmediatamente.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a Finnick?

Ella niega con la cabeza, haciendo que sus dos trenzas reboten contra sus mejillas.

—No. Hasta donde sabemos Finnick está bien.

Bien. Finnick está bien.

Me desconecto después de eso. No escucho la mayor parte de lo que dice Primrose o lo que le contesta Johanna. Hasta que recuperan mi atención cuando dicen:

—… se ha vuelto prescindible. Así que seguro espera que Peeta termine matándola.

**.IX.**

Ahogo un jadeo mientras vierto el contenido de mi estómago en uno de los sanitarios.

La cabeza me da vueltas, mientras las arcadas me lastiman la garganta.

Ha pasado una semana desde que Finnick se fue y ya no hay nada capaz de mantener a las voces en silencio.

Cada vez es más frecuente que me pierda a mí misma en las cosas cotidianas. Me abstraigo mirando las motas de aire que flotan en el aire y suelto risas en los momentos más inoportunos, como cuando la madre de Primrose se echa a llorar cuando regresan a un escuadrón que ha caído en una trampa del Capitolio. Sus cuerpos llenos de dolorosos cortes que han comenzado a infectarse.

La gente voltea a verme con el ceño fruncido y yo siento deseos de que Finnick aparezca para envolverme en sus brazos y decirme que todo estará bien.

Pero no lo hace.

Y mientras tanto, yo me siento cada vez más enferma.

Primrose me toma la temperatura y me revisa la garganta. Pero no parece haber nada realmente mal conmigo. Ella no lo entiende. No sabe que, sin Finnick, no tiene sentido seguir adelante.

_Vuelve a mí…_

**.X.**

La enfermedad persiste.

Me agoto con facilidad y cada mañana debo hacer una larga visita al sanitario en donde, haya desayunado o no, termino vaciando mi estómago.

Primrose y Johanna me observan con preocupación creciente. No saben qué hacer o qué decir. Conforme el día avanza, me doy cuenta de que me están ocultando algo. Algo grave. Me doy cuenta cuando, durante el almuerzo, Primrose se echa a llorar y su madre empieza a consolarla.

El comedor está en un extraño silencio.

—¿Qué ha pasado?- digo con voz tranquila mientras me concentro en apartar las voces de mi cabeza y en no distraerme con lo que me rodea.

—Ellos….- empieza Primrose, pero su voz se corta con un sollozo- Ellos están…

—¡No!

Mi voz corta el silencio como un cuchillo mientras me levanto y me tambaleo hacia atrás. Alguien, no sé quién, me sujeta por la cintura y evita que me caiga. El contacto, tan similar y a la vez tan distinto al de Finnick, me desconcierta y me aterra. Suelto un grito y abofeteo al hombre que ha evitado que caiga al suelo mientras empiezo a sollozar.

No, no, no. Prometiste que volverías a mí.

_Vuelve a mí… Vuelve a mí. _

Me dejo caer de rodillas mientras lloro.

—El Presidente Snow transmitió la noticia hace un rato. No sabemos que hacer- dice Johanna arrodillándose a mi lado. -No hemos podido comunicarnos con el campamento, así que no tenemos noticias de nuestro lado- explica ella, pero yo me siento muy lejos- Podría estar alardeando, para hacernos bajar la guardia.

Agito la cabeza, haciendo que los mechones de cabello se metan en mis ojos.

—¡Annie!- dice Johanna, mientras yo me desvanezco.

**.XI.**

Esta vez, cuando despierto en la enfermería, no me siento confundida, solo muy, muy triste.

Lo prometiste, lo prometiste.

_Vuelve a mí. _

No estoy atada, pero tengo una pequeña manguera transparente que sobresale de mi mano derecha. Levanto los ojos y veo la pequeña bolsa, rellena con un líquido incoloro, que se encarga de enviar, gota a gota, alguna medicina que hace que la cabeza deje de darme vueltas, pero que también me hace sentir somnolienta.

Alguien murmura palabras tranquilizadoras a mi oído y yo me dejo ir en la dulce bruma de los sueños.

_Vuelve a mí, por favor, vuelve a mí. _

**.XII. **

Cuando despierto de nuevo hay una pequeña comitiva reunida alrededor de mi cama. Reconozco a Plutarch Heavensbee, a Primrose, a Johanna y a la madre de Katniss. Delante de todos se encuentra la mujer con los ojos claros y fríos y el cabello cuidadosamente recortado. Coin.

Primrose tiene los ojos hinchados pero ya no tiene lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¡Despertaste!- dice alegremente.

Yo agito la cabeza y cierro los ojos, porque se siente incorrecto volver a un mundo en que Finnick ya no está.

—Annie- me llama Primrose, pero yo mantengo los ojos cerrados mientras escucho, en segundo plano, como las voces vuelven a elevarse en mi cabeza.

—Finnick Odair sigue vivo- anuncia la voz, plana y cuidadosa, de Alma Coin.

Abro los ojos con sorpresa y me siento en la cama, sintiéndome mareada.

—¿Cómo dijo?

—Parece ser que el Presidente Snow estaba demasiado entusiasmado con sus noticias como para molestarse en confirmarlo- dice Johanna soltando una risa estruendosa que hace eco en mi cabeza.

Vivo. Finnick está vivo.

—No se ha filtrado la noticia aún- advierte Coin, los soldados no se han puesto en contacto con nosotros pero una de nuestras fuentes afirma que los tres Vencedores que estaban en el escuadrón 451 se encuentran a salvo.

A salvo, a salvo, a salvo. Lo repito en mi cabeza como si fuera una canción.

Finnick está a salvo.

**.VIII. **

Pasa un día completo sin tener noticias de Finnick. Luego otro y otro más.

Primrose llega a despedirse al tercer día, diciéndome que ha sido elegida para formar parte de los escuadrones de médicos de emergencia que enviarán para apoyar a los soldados en el Capitolio.

Una parte de mí se pregunta qué clase de ejército está tan desesperado como para enviar a una niña a servir como enfermera. Pero Finnick ocupa mis pensamientos, cada parte de mí. Así que no le digo nada al respecto. En su lugar la veo con ojos suplicantes, esperando algo de información.

No responde a mi muda pregunta y asumo que ella tampoco ha tenido noticias de Katniss. Primrose se marcha y me promete que volverá en cuanto pueda. Cuando se despide, pone una mano sobre mi estómago y me sorprende cuando me besa en la frente y luego me sonríe.

—Cuídense- murmura. Y yo me quedo preguntándome el motivo de su uso del plural. Ella se va.

Me quedo sola, exceptuando a Johanna. Y a las voces que no cesan.

_Vuelve a mí, vuelve a mí. _

**.XIV.**

Recibir la noticia es como ser arrollada por uno de los trenes de alta velocidad del Capitolio. Exceptuando el hecho de que no me mata. En su lugar, me deja en un estado en el que siento como si me ahogara, excepto que tampoco lo hago.

El grito se forma en la base de mi estómago y sube hacia mi garganta, asfixiándome, del mismo modo en que mis Juegos los mataron a todos. Pero esta vez yo no salgo a flote. Me hago una bola y me hundo como una piedra en el vacío. Demasiado rota como para, inclusive, poder llorar.

La guerra ha terminado.

Hemos ganado.

Finnick está muerto.

Y esta vez es en serio.

Las voces en mi cabeza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dignan a guardar silencio. Llorando, sin lágrimas, la muerte de Finnick.

Me quedo en mi sitio mientras escucho los gritos de Johanna y de Plutarch. Me quedo en mi sitio cuando veo la repetición de los paracaídas estallando, llevándose la vida de Primrose en el proceso.

No escucho y no veo nada, porque ya nada vale la pena. Finnick se ha ido.

No volverá a mí.

**.XV.**

El tiempo pasa. Me obligan a comer y, cuando me rehúso, se encargan de alimentarme a través de una pequeña manguera.

No me dicen nada, pero todos me observan con preocupación.

Y no me importa. No me importa nada.

Porque Finnick no va a volver.

Ha roto su promesa.

**.XVI. **

Las semanas pasan, una tras otra. No vuelvo a ver a Katniss Everdeen, aunque si veo a Peeta, quien vuelve a ser, poco a poco, la persona que dicen que era antes de que estallara la revolución.

Se convierte, sin darme cuenta, en el apoyo que necesitaba. Y poco a poco salgo a flote. Él también lo ha perdido todo, o casi. No le pregunto por Katniss, así como él tampoco me pregunta por Finnick.

A ambos nos trata el mismo doctor. Se llama Aurelius. Ambos nos ignoramos mutuamente durante sus visitas. Se limita a preguntarme que si estoy lista para hablar sobre mis pérdidas. Siempre le digo que no.

Él se encoje de hombros y se limita a leer un libro o dormir un rato.

Peeta me hace dibujos. A veces son racimos de flores. Otras veces son criaturas marinas. Un día me hace un dibujo del mar de noche, con una luna blanca y enorme en el cielo.

Me echo a llorar y sigo llorando durante días. Mientras las voces en mi cabeza me hablan de la Luna y del Mar y me repiten que Finnick está muerto.

**.VII. **

La primera vez en que lo siento moverse en mi interior, pienso que es una réplica de las criaturas extrañas que habitan en mi cabeza y que me roban la paz tanto de día como de noche.

Las voces guardan silencio la primera vez que colocan un pequeño aparato sobre mi abultada barriga y todos escuchamos el retumbar de su corazón diminuto. Mientras observo, sorprendida, la pequeña masa grisácea, no más grande que un pececillo, de esos que viven entre los corales, que crece en mi interior.

Mi estómago empieza a crecer, primero lentamente y luego muy deprisa. Y curiosamente, esos cambios me devuelven la paz.

El día en que escucho los latidos de su corazón es la última vez que escucho las voces. Porque me doy cuenta de que Finnick ha cumplido su promesa. Dejó una parte de él conmigo.

**.VIII. **

Sujeto su mano mientras camina, con sus piernitas regordetas, sobre la arena humedecida por las olas del mar.

Es una copia exacta de Finnick, por eso nadie se sorprendió cuando decidí llamarlo igual que él. Tiene el mismo cabello broncíneo y los mismos ojos, que brillan alegres cuando me ven.

Finnick se ha llevado las voces con él y a pesar de que no pasa un día en mi vida en que no lo extrañe, tengo la suficiente fuerza para sentirme agradecida porque cumplió el sueño de traer a un hijo suyo, a un hijo nuestro, a un mundo donde no tenga que vivir con miedo.

Dejo que mi hijo corretee por la arena, haciendo volar a las gaviotas, mientras observo como el sol se oculta en la lejanía, dándole paso a la Luna, que coquetea con el Mar derramando los rayos plateados de su luz sobre las aguas, que se estiran desesperadas por alcanzarla. Y mientras tanto, Finnick ríe y aplaude, encantado por el hermoso espectáculo. Le sonrío mientras rodeo mi cuerpo con mis brazos, observándolo agradecida.

—Vamos a estar bien. Volveré a ti, algún día, te lo prometo.

* * *

**Hola Sandy! Bueno, este es mi pequeño regalo para ti por tu cumpleaños. Annie es un personaje que, hasta ahora, no había explorado. ****Espero que mi visión de ella te haya complacido.**

**Pásala bonito y disfruta mucho de este día. **

**Un abrazo, E. **


End file.
